


Overstepping - Part 1 - Derek

by LoveChilde



Series: Overstepping [1]
Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Community: purimgifts, Consent Issues, Friendship, Gen, Resolving Past Problems, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveChilde/pseuds/LoveChilde
Summary: Tom meddles in Derek's staging. Derek does something he's been wanting to do for 12 years. Brief and mild non-sexual spanking of an adult.
Relationships: Tom Levitt & Derek Wills
Series: Overstepping [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658869
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Overstepping - Part 1 - Derek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookiegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiegirl/gifts).



> Happy second day, this is part one! Second part will be Tom's POV. Set somewhere in season 1.

Derek Wills was _fuming_. Furious. Livid. He couldn’t remember being this angry in...He didn’t care to think about how long. 

“Levitt!” He stormed behind the stage, lighting technicians and dressers dodging out of his way, while a silent assistant pointed towards one of the rehearsal rooms. “ _Levitt!_ Get your ass here so I can fucking skin it!”

“Will you calm your tits?” He could hear the eye roll before he could see it, which did nothing at all to calm any part of him, especially his tits. “What, what’s all the noise about?”

“You _changed my staging_.” This accusation was accompanied by a finger jabbed at the center of Tom’s chest, and the other man jumped back. 

“Hey, hey! Handsy! Cut that out. Yes I changed the staging, we needed the light to fall differently for the promo photos and it looked better that way, so I told them to leave it.”

“That’s my call to make!” Yes, he was shouting and no, he didn’t care. He did move to shut the door so this shouting match would remain at least nominally private. “You had no right!”

“I had every right, this is as much my business as it is yours. You know very well our input isn’t limited just to the texts and music!” Tom raised his voice as well, and Derek fought the urge to shake him.

And then, he stopped fighting it. Instead, he advanced, looking over the slightly smaller man and crowding him against the wall. “You. Had. No. Right. You’re a meddling, overstepping, too goddamn flamboyant nuisance and I have had entirely enough of you. I’m tempted to-” he raised a hand and froze, while Tom glared at him defiantly.

“Tempted to what, Derek?” He side-stepped neatly, slipping away from Derek’s reach with the grace of a man who’d danced most of his life. “Do what you did twelve years ago? You remember how that one ended.”

He did remember. But God, was he tempted. And it had been twelve years. And he was absolutely furious, still. He just didn’t care.

So he grabbed Tom’s shoulder, hard, spun him around, and slammed a hand against his ass, harder. His protesting squawk was intensely gratifying so Derek did it again. And Tom went limp in his grip, trembling. Derek let him go, momentarily horrified with himself. 

“Shit. Tom , I -”

“No.” Tom had folded slightly into himself. “Shut up.” 

“But-” 

There was a finger in his face - how had Tom unfolded and turned so fast? “Shut. Up.” The man stepped back, his eyes bright, two spots of high color on his face. “You’ve wanted to do this again for over a decade. You did it. Now either follow through, or give in to your little straight panic freak out and walk away and Never. Mention. This. Again.”

They were both breathing hard, but the words prompted a startled chuckle from Derek. “Is that what you think it was?”

“What the hell else was it, if not you freaking out about getting turned on by slapping me around?”

“Did it ever occur to you I was bothered by how much I really badly wanted to hit a friend? By actually doing it? I hate to burst your bubble, Tom, but not everybody is attracted to you. You’re too damn flat-chested to be my type.” He’d never been attracted enough to a guy to act on it, although he could admit, back before everything fell apart, that Tom-as-a-woman would’ve been worth the effort. “That wasn’t a gay freak out, it was an ‘oh god I slapped my friend's arse he probably hates me but it felt really good and I’d do it again’ freak out. I wasn’t wrong.”

“How so? Were you ‘not wrong’ when you spread shit all over my name up and down town?” Tom spat. Derek knew he was on the defensive now, and pressed the advantage. 

“Not wrong about how good it felt to do and how much I want to do it again. You’re insufferable, infuriating, and need to be taken down sometimes. This is as good a way as any.” But there was the issue of consent and violence, which was...well, an issue.

“Ha!” Tom changed tracks so fast Derek was left dizzy, “So you admit trashing me to everyone on and off Broadway was wrong?”

“What? No, I never said that. Although, in retrospect, I’ll admit I acted in anger.” Enough time had passed that he was willing to admit it.

“I’d have really preferred a smacked ass than having to rebuild my reputation for a decade, just fyi.” Tom said, then flushed a bright red. Derek felt his breath catch slightly. 

“You’d have let me do that?”

“You never bothered to _ask_ , you asshole.” The words were said without heat. “Like I said, either follow through on it or walk away and never try again. I promise, I don’t have a spanking kink. But if that’s what it’ll take to get you to act like a goddamn human again, I’m willing.” He let out a slightly shaky breath. “One time offer, though. Limited time, too.” He made a show of checking his watch, “Next ninety seconds. We have work to get back to.”

It didn’t take fifteen seconds. “Turn around. Lose the trousers.”


End file.
